WM/Treks/Log 4-21
Narrator: 7 days out of Polisberg, the delvers have come across a fortified manor full of orcs and trolls and attacked it! Tired, fatigued, and low on resources, they have defeated the orcs. They have a half-dozen orcish prisoners, two dozen Polisberger and Shigradian slaves, and a lot of blood cover clothes. GM: I sent out the treasure list via email. I forgot the "several tons of iron ore and coal as well as a few dozen pounds of half-worked steel." There's also an assortment of odd weapons: kukris, sais, kusaris, and throwing stars. Torvall: ((Ninja orcs...)) Ystävä: I'm intrigued by the orkish axe technology, but it's ultimately on the small side (I think I'm -1 for using it?) GM: What are you guys up to? Lyralen: Arm the slaves. Osgar: is the locked chest magic? Lyralen: Correction: Step 1, arm the slaves. Step 2: March on Rome. Step 3: ??? Step 4: Profit! Osgar: it has symbols but you never know GM: The slaves are in pretty poor shape - they've been eating off the orcs' table, and the orcs aren't really into making sure their food isn't rotten. GM: No, the locked chest is not magic. Beltarne: I get to doctorin'! Bedlam: ((as a reminder, that is one nearly dead cat)) GM: Well, you can doctor them as much as you like, but malnutrition and vitamin deficiency is not solvable by magic - at least not quickly. Ystävä: Taking the orkish axe back to town so I can wave it at a blacksmith and ask him to do like that on MINE seems a plan Osgar: We can give them a decent meal though, I think there is some no-foul food here Lyralen: Will they survive the march back to Polisberg, or do we have to give them a day or two to recover? GM: That's allowable, Ystava. Lyralen: Because I don't think we want to stay here. Beltarne: I'll be happy with neutralize poison on any that have actual food poisoning, followed by actual healthy food from our packs. Osgar: I will take a look at the chest, detect magic seems in order, just in case Ystävä: Anyone have Purify Food? Beltarne: I have create food! GM: They can survive going back to Polisberg, but they won't be able to carry very much - maybe 10-15 lbs at most. Lyralen: Also, Lyralen claims the magical broadsword to replace the one that got wrecked. >.> Beltarne: Still not sure if we ever figured out how that works. Beltarne: Essential Food, rather. GM: Essential Food and Create Food just require a lot of FP and don't last more than 1 day - the food lasts if you eat it, but you can't stock up. Bedlam: We'll feed them, arm them, and they can carry some loot back for us? Lyralen: Also: the troll was carting around a magical helm that I don't see on the treasure list. Lyralen: Oh, there it is. Osgar: Detect Magic result: succeeded by 12 -2 FP Lyralen: Never mind me. Bedlam: it's on the list, just not defined Bedlam: there's a different helm the orc leader had Ystävä: I would like to know the enchantment and see if it should be transfered to MY helmet when we get back to town GM: The slaves are grateful for rescue, but carrying loot is kinda beyond their plans. They're thinking "weapons, clothes, and maybe some food" at most. Bedlam: is that magical, or just braggy writing? Beltarne: They can carry food from the horses, frees up space for loot. Osgar: "Exactly what I'm finding out" GM: The dwarven helmet isn't magical. The locked chest isn't magical. Bedlam: they'll want to eat that food, i imagine Beltarne: Let me know if you actually want me to roll anything GM, or if we just wave our hands and the slaves will all survive the trip back. Lyralen: All those in favor of applying crowbar to chest, let me know? Beltarne: Barring Westmarch. Osgar: NO Lyralen: No crowbar. Check. Osgar: "I'll open the chest, stay back." Ystävä: Sigh. Beltarne: herds the slaves away from the chest. Ystävä: "Never get to with the crowbar." Lyralen: Ystava never gets to crowbar anything. Lyralen: pats Ystava's shoulder consolingly. Osgar: I check it for traps! I have vision +5 still! GM: The slaves are mostly hanging out in the kitchen/dining hall, you guys are upstairs in the great room. Ystävä: is going to embed that crowbar in someone one day. GM: Per-based traps roll, then. Ystävä: Or rescue a dire bear with it. Or something. Osgar: Traps/TL3 result: failed by 1 Osgar: uses LUCK at 2011-06-14 17:44:07 CST. Osgar: Traps/TL3 result: succeeded by 4 Osgar: Traps/TL3 result: succeeded by 4 GM: You don't see any traps on the chest. Osgar: er, wasn't per based so +5 for vision spell on GM: Oh, okay, in that case you notice some suspicious looking venting on the chst near the lock. Osgar: "Ah! Gas trap, REALLY stand back!" Lyralen: "Seriously? Gas? Wasn't that banned by the Geneva conventions?" Ystävä: stands around looking confused until shoo'd away. Osgar: time for locksmith, and try to disarm/open without setting off the trap Bedlam: "I don't think orcs have ever been to this 'Geneva'." Osgar: Locksmith result: succeeded by 8 -1 FP GM: Okay, roll skill. Osgar: lockpick, +5 from the spell, +1 for fine lockpicks, DX based? GM: Right. Osgar: oh, conditional +5 from vision but I think that part is done Osgar: Dexterity check result: succeeded by 7 GM: Okay, uhm. reading the description of Locksmith, you need to use tools to get the +5 bonus, so it sounds to me like you need to be next to the lock do to that. Osgar: yes Osgar: I was using my fine lockpicks too GM: okay, just checking that we're clear on this. Ystävä: Nobody else is afaik Osgar: I'm assuming this is the roll to disarm or get around the trap Osgar: whichever is appropriate GM: ... no, that'd be a TRAPS roll. Osgar: maybe it should be traps? Osgar: I dunno Osgar: it depends on how the lock is set up GM: I kinda assumed that since you were trying to open the lock, you were just planning on "being a key" and not worrying about the trap. Ystävä: You weren't giving him any information and he can't see the lock or the trap. Osgar: well, I don't know which is easier GM: nope. which are you doing? GM: or more specifically, which did you attempt? Osgar: I dunno, which is less likely to result in the trap going off? Lyralen: I think we can call the above roll a DX-based Traps roll at default +6. GM: You're not 100% sure. GM: You're really only about 50% sure. Lock seems complicated, but so does the trap. it was hard to spot. Osgar: lets call it DX based traps? it's the exact same level Lyralen: It's really hard to go wrong with Traps when you're worried about a trap. I'm just saying. GM: okay. GM: Does the trap go off? result: «failed by 9 » GM: You can't quite figure out how to disarm the trap, but you don't set it off either. Lyralen: "We can just have Ystava do it with a crowbar and hold his breath. He's tough, he can handle it." GM: ... or you could send your thief to do it... Osgar: our theif who didn't take traps/lockpicking? Ystävä: Our cunning sneaky *barbarian*. Bedlam: i can detect traps Osgar: ok, I step back and let him disarm the trap Bedlam: yep, there's a trap on it alright Osgar: I go examine the stone horse for a bit Beltarne: Ditto! Ystävä: Well damnit. I'm opening the damn chest, but my healer's buggered off. Beltarne: I guess I stay. Osgar: "Don't ruin it with smashing, let me know how it goes" Ystävä: Well, that's more like it Beltarne: waits for something horrible to happen. Ystävä: dutifully toddles over to have something horrible happen to him! Ystävä: Forced Entry (14): result: succeeded by 7» Osgar: prepares to cast purify air GM: okay, let me figure what awful thing you need to do to open the chest. Ystävä: Sure Osgar: um, wasn't our THEIF going to disarm it? Osgar: bah GM: I think the thief was going to find traps. "Yep, there's a trap." Then Ystava crow-barred it while everyone else stood the heck back. Beltarne: That makes sense! Bedlam: i'm more of a detect-and-avoid type of thief Ystävä: Because CLEARLY the short people can't handle this. Ystävä: flexes. Narrator: Ystava puts his crowbar to the check and grunts and growls for a while. After a few moments of struggle, the lock snaps and green smoke billows out from the chest, engulfing the minotaur. GM: Ystava can take this opportunity to make a HT check to resist poison at -8. Bedlam: "Keep your mouth closed!" Osgar: "you're destroying valuable treasure!" Osgar: can I cast purify air in time since this was exactly what I thought would happen? Ystävä: Health check result: failed by 6» Ystävä: uses LUCK at 2011-06-13 19:05:36 EST. Ystävä: Health check result: failed by 7» Ystävä: Health check result: failed by 2» GM: No, you can't Wait to cast a spell and aerosilized enhanced Blade Black has an instant effect. GM: Ystava takes 14 toxic damage. Ystävä: -2 HP! Conciousness check. Ystävä: Health check result: succeeded by 2» Ystävä: staggers back, attempting wheezing coughs through a suddenly constructed windpipe. Beltarne: So what penalty am I at to heal Ystava? GM: About -6 for repeated casting I think, but +3 for High Holy Day of Good. Beltarne: Hooray! Torvall: I can heal him for up to 26x2 if Ive had enough time to rest Beltarne: Major Healing (Holy) result: succeeded by 1 Beltarne: Hand waving, shouting, etc. GM: Right. Beltarne: Heals him for 16. Beltarne: ANd I sit down to rest a bit. Ystävä: 14/20! Good enough for government work. Ystävä: I think that's it out of Beltarne for me, Torval when you're rested if you can polish that off that would be Awesome. Ystävä: Oh hell, no, do Mouser first. Ystävä: I didn't realize he was so far down! Torvall: When I get to full FP I will heal, but I ended the fight at 1 FP Torvall: um 0 actually Osgar: mouser already has more skill penalties to heal IIRC Beltarne: How about Healing Slumber? Bedlam: he's stable... so he can wait until morning? Bedlam: that's a good idea Ystävä: Healing Slumber is kick ass. Beltarne: Healing Slumber (Holy) result: CRITICALLY SUCCEEDED by 17 Beltarne: Shaka khan! Ystävä: Very kick ass. Beltarne: Man I'm great. Beltarne: Humble too Beltarne: He wakes up fully healed? Ystävä: Clears his penalties to heal Mouser? Torvall: Heals for twice or needs to sleep half as long? GM: He'll wake up fully healed. Bedlam: "We usually sleep under the stars, but he looks comfortable there." Narrator: After the gas is cleared by Osgar, the delvers can examine the chest. Inside, there are several bolts of fine silk, stacks of ancient books, about 3 feet of gold chain, a sack of silver coins weighing about 2 lbs, and a small red gem that glows with magic to Osgar's and Lyralen's visions. Beltarne: ((What kind of Carpentry roll would I have to make to cobble together a wagon from the spare wood parts lying around here, GM?)) Lyralen: "Okay, we can leave the rest. This is enough money for me to retire on, right here." Bedlam: "You must be short lived." Ystävä: How thin a chain is that? Osgar: "Leave loot, are you daft?" Ystävä: Like, wee ladies necklace? GM: Uhm... probably a Carpenty -2 roll or so and a few days work for something that can last on the local roads for a few miles. Ystävä: Or "Ye gods the mayors chain of office" Lyralen: "Look, if you can find a way to haul a half-ton of armor back to Polisberg I'm all ears." Osgar: "Gem is magic, I'll take a look at if after the stone horse" Lyralen: "If not, let's just take the valuable stuff and go." Beltarne: mutters "working on it" while eyeing the barn critically. GM: The chain is like a very long necklace - it weighs less than half a pound. Ystävä: Hey. Osgar: "Well, we DO have 4 more horses now, plus the stone one if I can figure out how it works" Ystävä: The thing that goes around in circles with the slaves. Ystävä: How adaptable into cart parts is that? Ystävä: Axel etc? Beltarne: I'm guessing we can get an axel and stone wheels. Beltarne: Wheels may be too heavy. GM: It's, uhm, big. Like 6' diameter stone big. You could get an axle, but, uhm. Beltarne: But we have enough wood to make rudimentary wheels that'd probably last till polisberg. Lyralen: Polisbergian Monster Truck Races. Lyralen: Polisbergite? Polisberger? Ystävä: Mythbusters teaches me that log sections are actually pretty decent improvised wheels. GM: Polisberger. Ystävä: Polisberger if we go with the german. Osgar: A sled might be more practical Beltarne: Polisburgher? Ystävä: No, that's the boss Lyralen: McPolisberg. Ystävä: Or a sandwitch. Beltarne: Sled might, but it'd carry less. Osgar: also, the scorpions might have wheels or wheel-like parts Ystävä: We have four horses and a golem. Beltarne: GM, are those warhorses trying to kill us, or can they be tamed enough to carry stuff? Ystävä: The scorpions got tornadoed Ystävä: Ooooo, can we make bacon out of the hogs? GM: You can probably knock together a crude sled by nightfall (doors for the frame, crossbars for the runners, etc). The wagon will take a while longer. Ystävä: Bacon's got to be AWESOME bear bait. Beltarne: Oh god, several hundred pounds of bacon. Osgar: they may have been heavy enough that the big parts are still there Lyralen: Let's go with a sled. Lyralen: Then stay the night. Lyralen: Then leave in the morning. Beltarne: How is the terrain between here, our loot stash, and Polisberg? Osgar: anyhow, what do a roll to see if it's a golem, or some other magical thingy and how to get it to do what I want GM: The scorpions were tripod mounted, not field artillery. Now that Lyralen has access to several hundred arrows, he... still can't turn the dire boars into bacon, but I guess Osgar can lightning bolt them leisurely. The warhorses don't really seem to care who feeds them or saddles. Beltarne: Awesome. Beltarne: A sled per horse! GM: What's your Thaumatology, Osgar? Ystävä: Yes, I think Many sleds. Beltarne: I'll get crackalicking on that, Osgar, do your thing with the golem! Osgar: 17! Beltarne: hums the "I'm going to be so rich" song as he starts assembling parts. GM whispers to Osgar: You think it's a stone horse. it eats rock and dirt. It can be led anywhere by anyone holding a bridle, or hitched to a cart and steered normally. it's very docile, but very easy to steal. it walks as fast as a normal horse, and isn't particularly faster, and it doesn't walk for any longer than a normal horse. You could sell it for a pretty penny, too. GM: The terrain: well, you're in an area of rough hills. There are roads that run NW, E, and SSW out of here, but they're in pretty poor condition. Ystävä: Sleds may be safer than wheels anyways, then :/ Beltarne: Yeah Osgar: "Ah, it's a stone horse, eats rock and dirt. You can lead them around or hitch them to a cart, not so good for riding." GM: Past that, you're going to have to look at your maps and figure out how long the hills go on for, etc etc etc. It took you 5 hours to walk to the manor this morning from the northern plains. Beltarne: Okie doke. Osgar: "They'll follow anyone so a bit easy for theives to make off with." Beltarne: Gets to making sleds, with assistance from anyone smart enough to be helpful! GM: Does Beltarne have Carpentry? Of course, sleds are easy. Beltarne: No. Beltarne: But he's a Schmott Goi. Beltarne: And the default is IQ-4 GM: Sure. But, uhm, Osgar is also smart but not necessarily the biggest help in carpentry work. Osgar: bah, I am excellent management material! Beltarne: Assisting skill rolls is what I was thinkin. GM: Right. But he can't double the rate at which you do work or anything, just make your designs slightly less awful. Beltarne: Right Osgar: yes Ystävä: I'm a very obedient unskilled laborer. Ystävä: Excellent for use as a car jack, for example. Beltarne: We can probably use unskilled labor for like... half the man-hours or so. Beltarne: Whatever that may be. Osgar: I can be very helpful Osgar: maybe one of the slaves has skills? Ystävä: Carpentry explicitly lets you direct a gang of unskilled laborers! Beltarne: I don't think anyone actually HAS carpentry though. Ystävä: Oh, skill 15 Ystävä: yeah. Beltarne: Let us ask the slaves! GM: The slaves are grateful, but tired and sick. They would like to spend some time not walking in circles before they walk home through a monster infested wilderness. Ystävä: Yes, that seems to be the plan for a few days. Lyralen: Okay. Lyralen: So. Lyralen: We make sleds. Ystävä: And nobody wants to hitch them to the circle thing. Lyralen: We rest the slaves. Beltarne: So Osgar, you smarter than me? Osgar: yes, I am Lyralen: And then we pile the treasure on the sleds and go home. Beltarne: Then I roll to assist you! Beltarne: IQ check result: succeeded by 6 Osgar: looks like IQ-4? Beltarne: Forgot the penalty, but success by 2 Ystävä: Yes, IQ -4 GM: Right. Beltarne: So plus un to tu, Osgar. Osgar: ok, so I roll what since he helped? GM: IQ-3. Osgar: IQ check result: failed by 1 Osgar: uses LUCK at 2011-06-14 18:34:17 CST. Osgar: IQ check result: succeeded by 4 Osgar: IQ check result: succeeded by 2 Osgar: I'll take by 4 GM: Hang on a second. Beltarne: Sledge halves weight. GM: You guys spend the evening healing, searching the house, organizing the slaves, sorting the loot, and building a single sled. It's made from one of the doors and can carry 500 lbs using the usual rules for sleds. Beltarne: What is it, about four hours a sled? Osgar: now we're expert sled builders! Osgar: ok, we learned not to suck, maybe GM: Pretty much. And with 1 thing and another, you don't get started until about 3 pm and Beltarne has to pray at night. Beltarne: Okay, I'm casting Vigil and then working through the night. Beltarne: Anyone care to join me? I got holy caffiene! GM: Rituals 3 GM: You need to spend at least 3 hours praying, too. GM: You need to spend at least 3 hours praying, too. Lyralen: Lyralen will help as he is able. He's probably better used with Vigil to keep watch all night and let the other people do the heavy lifting. Beltarne: Works for me. Osgar: yes, I think a watch is very important since there are a LOT more weapons here than there were orcs, they may have friends they can summon Beltarne: Raise your hand if you want to pull an all-night sled building party/stand guard. Lyralen: raises a hand. Torvall: I will help. GM: Don't forget Vigil costs 8 FP, so each casting takes about 30 minutes for you to recover from. Osgar: sure, if you're handing out vigils Ystävä: ... Osgar: I can fund my own! Beltarne: We're ceremonially casting, everyone giving a FP, kay? Ystävä: Works for me. Lyralen: En na ma bu le ga me boh... GM: okay, that means... about an hour to Vigilize everyone and for everyone to recover. Osgar: I was gonna lend energy to you, since I have sweet regen Beltarne: Vigil 16 Ystävä: That doesn't prevent penalties from FP loss Ystävä: The stat penalties Ystävä: It just prevents FP loss Ystävä: The stat penalties can't be recovered without sleep, sleep analogs, or Steel Sleep. Ystävä: Steal Sleep Ystävä: Steal Dreams, etc. Beltarne: What, Vigil? Beltarne: "Skip a night's sleep with no ill effects" is pretty clear. Osgar: testing luck GM: So, 12 hours between dusk and dawn. 2 hours for housekeeping, 3 hours for praying, 1 hour for casting... Beltarne can definitely make 1 sled, and maybe a second with a skill roll at -2. Ystävä: Beltarne: no, Lend FP Osgar: last used Luck! EST, and uses LUCK again at 2011-06-14 18:45:52 EST. Ystävä: Has to go in a macro Osgar: last used Luck (2011-06-14 18:45:52) EST, and uses LUCK again at 2011-06-14 18:46:18 EST. Ystävä: Like that. Osgar: it was, just needs to be used once to work right GM: err, or Osgar can make the roll, since he's directing. Osgar: IQ check result: succeeded by 3 Osgar: I didn't put in mods, since I assume there is help GM: alright, at dawn, you have 3 sleds, 3 new warhorses, a stone horse, and Clyde and Bonnie. Osgar: woot! lets go! Ystävä: No sled for stonie? Beltarne: One sled goes to the stone horse, the other two to warhorses. Ystävä: Ah. Osgar: oh, I cast up to 3 analyse magics on the stone while Beltarne prays during the evening/night GM: The sleds are pretty much fully loading the horses (~275 lbs of load) but you can get another 220 lbs precariously balanced on the last warhorse. So, uhm, call it 1630 lbs of crap. GM: Roll them, Osgar. Beltarne: We take: All magic items, all well made stuff except the hand axes and hungamungas, all trade goods except the meals, all the coinage and jewelry. Osgar: Analyze Magic result: succeeded by 5 -1 FP Beltarne: ANyone can correct me if I'm including or missing anything. GM: Including the iron ore and steel bits? Ystävä: Orkish axe is coming with us Beltarne: Where are those on the e-mail? Osgar: we should take the axes too, if we have space, or just axe heads? Ystävä: because it's my thing that I need to tell the guy in town to do like. Ystävä: No, he forgot that on the email Beltarne, said "oops" up chat earlier about it. Beltarne: Ah, okay. Beltarne: We need to reserve space for the meteoric iron back at the stash. GM: They also have a fair amount of blacksmithing equipment, but, uhm. weighs a ton, literally. Beltarne: Though we will be going through food like whoa. Beltarne: Yeah. Osgar: can the slaves at least carry their own food? GM: Yes, the slaves can carry their own food, for a day or so. Lyralen: And we're probably a day or so out of Polisberg? Beltarne: Okay, we fully load the horses now, and toss the cheapest food when we get to the stash, and have the freed slaves carry their own food (or as much as they are able) GM: And bedrolls and such. actually, yeah, about 1 days food for each of them. GM: You're really not sure. You guys didn't actually walk a very straight line to get here. Osgar: well, we can offload some to them later Beltarne: Add the reinforced elephant hide if we can, followed by suits of heavy mail till we're full up. GM: By the way the crow flies, you're certainly less than 20 miles from Polisberg, and likely more than 8. Beltarne: And we torch the place as we leave. Osgar: Yes, making sure to pile stuff so it melts together in a big useless glob Beltarne: Well.... thoughts on torching it? We're slow and it'll be visible for tens of miles. Lyralen: Leave it. Lyralen: The fire might spread to surrounding trees, etc. Ystävä: Ystava's more the "pillage" type. Osgar: it's not like they don't know who did it Beltarne: Beltarne votes torching Ystävä: And we've just completed "loot" Osgar: trees are pretty sparse and it's rained on us plenty lately Ystävä: so "pillage" is the next logical step. Beltarne: That's three for and one against? Osgar: "Burn it so they can't use it as a base anymore and can't make more weapons here." GM: There is a pretty good chance that burning the place will burn the grasslands around and maybe kill you guys. Beltarne: "Aye, my thoughts exactly." Lyralen: "I say we listen to the narrator." Beltarne: sighs at the narrator with his "logic" and such. GM: That's actually Osgar's massive IQ observing the grass on the ground, the trees nearby, etc etc. Osgar: Oh, I was thinking it was the wet season Osgar: this is like really long grass? Ystävä: Survival (Other) (11): result: failed by 1» Ystävä: Nope. Looks like it needs a burning. Ystävä: GM: It last rained lightly about 3 days ago, there's been blazingly bright sun before and after that. It's fairly long grass around here. Osgar: which way is the wind blowing, if at all? GM: So you set the place on fire as you leave? GM: wind is blowing 7 GM: SSW. Lyralen: "I suppose it's all right. I'll just fly back to polisberg on the updrafts from the blazing grasslands." Beltarne: Eh..... I guess not. GM: Where are you going? Lyralen: Back to our cache of valuable loot. Lyralen: Which we will loot. Beltarne: Back to where we buried the meteoric iron. Lyralen: Then back to Polisberg. Beltarne: Yes, that. Beltarne: THis is PLAN! Ystävä: can be talked out of the pillaging. It's not like more orcs will show up for him to smash if we do. Osgar: I can set the forge and equipment up for a controlled burn? Ystävä: (( Don't tell him otherwise. )) Beltarne: Use shape earth to bury it 20 feet down. Ystävä: That. GM: The forge? Maybe, but it's not like you can destroy anvils and smelting pots with a fire. Ystävä: Shape earth solves many problems. Osgar: true Osgar: Shape earth it is! GM: The forge area covers about 20x30 yards. that's a lot of shape earth. Osgar: let me see how much I can do Osgar: I can easily do 10 cubic feet at a time Lyralen: Oh hey. Lyralen: It just hit me. Lyralen: This is the place where the orcs were manufacturing weapons, that the Coleopterans wanted us to do something with, isn't it? Lyralen: Herp to the derp. Osgar: heh GM: I can neither confirm nor deny. but there does seem to be a lot more weapons than orcs Osgar: most likely Beltarne: Heh, lets bury the weapons too. Ystävä: ... Ystävä: can we sell them to the coleopterans? Beltarne: Wonder how much blood sacrificing we'd have to do to sink the whole manor. Ystävä: "NOt only did we seize the means of production, but we stole the products. Are you in the market for weapons to defend yourselves?" Osgar: do we have enough to take the weapons? or at least the axe heads? Beltarne: Heh GM: The slaves are pretty much not up on the idea of walking anywhere that is not plausible "back to Polisberg" Osgar: if not, they get to dig for them Lyralen: Yeah, let's bury the forge and weapons, then head back to town. Osgar: yah, we're going back to Ploisberg with a slight detour to out cache of loot Ystävä: Can we get the EX-slaves to participate in a cerimonial casting to destroy the site of their slavery forever Beltarne: Hey, they're burrowers, so long as we put them somewhere memorable they can dig them up. Sell them the info of their location or something. GM: 10 cubic feet is, uhm, a cubic yard? so burying the smithy will take ~600 spellcasting rolls and at least 10 minutes if you never have to spend any FP. GM: Yes, you can, but the slaves aren't Fit or anything - they'll need a lot of time to recover from donating the energy. Osgar: doh, it's cubic yard Osgar: so 10 cubic yards Osgar: easily Torvall: a cubic yard is 27 cu ft GM: okay, that's 60 casting rolls and at least a minute, plus time to recover fatigue. Osgar: I've got 18 FP, it's 1 per Osgar: what? GM: what what? Osgar: 60 rolls??? Osgar: I'm not going for the house GM: 20 yds by 30 yds over 10 yds is 60. Osgar: ok, looks smaller and more broken up on the map GM: The smithy area is only lightly sketched out on the map, but it's about as big as the house not including the storage bins. Osgar: I was going for making a big hole under one side, let it collapse into that and then mound the dirt over it GM: I figured you guys wouldn't fight in the smithy so I didn't bother finishing it. Osgar: for each machine Osgar: unless it's a monolithic structure Lyralen: Look. Give Ystava a big stick and let him spend a couple of hours bashing things. Lyralen: Or a pickaxe. Lyralen: You can do a lot of damage to a forge with a pickaxe. Osgar: in which case, we're going the opposite way of the wind and wildfires are common on grasslands, it's burn out eventually Lyralen: Yes, but that involves burning large tracts of innocent wilderness. GM: It's a collection of structures, planking, well packed dirt, stone piers, etc etc. An Engineering roll or something and you can do it with 10 Move Earths. Or Ystava can just smash it all night. GM: You know what? I don't really care. You guys smash the place and make it reasonably unusuable, though someone could still find refuge here if they wanted to and the manor is still in decent shape, though missing some major doors. GM: Then you guys head north at about 7 am or so. Osgar: yes, best speed to our buried treasure, which is kind of close, I think Beltarne: Avast! GM: It's quickly obvious that you aren't making as good time now as you were before: the slaves aren't conditioned hikers etc etc. Beltarne: S'okay. The longer it takes the less food we have to throw away when we load up on ore. Osgar: yah, we just need to take a bit more care to avoid random encounters since we have them with us, and they suck GM: As you travel, spot giant rock centipede holes and dire wolf tracks but aren't attacked by any of them. Ystävä: We're a pretty big party. GM: You reach the loot a little after 2, and get it out and reloaded just before 3 pm. GM: Now what are you doing? Lyralen: To Polisberg! Osgar: using my awsome navigation to get us back on the silk road and headed to Polisberg GM: Oh, okay, I can figure that. The Silk Road is due north of you, then it runs around the lake and east toward Polisberg. Okay! Beltarne: hums the "I'm so rich" song. Osgar: yah, so north to the road (unless I'm sure some other direction picks it up faster) Osgar: hums "I'm in the money" Ystävä: I can help with the navigation a little... Lyralen: I'm pretty sure I can as well. Osgar: I suspect the rolls are secret Osgar: I've navigation 18 and eidetic memory Lyralen: You win. Osgar: and absolute direction Osgar: and timing! Osgar: and a cool hat! GM: Well, it's not that hard: from the tree tops in the hills, you can see the road, and once you're on the road, Ystava knows the route you came. Actually, Ystava or Osgar can even trace the route back from the burial site to the destroyed caravan. Osgar: with luck we might make westwatch before nightfall GM: Not even. By 6 pm when the slaves' legs give out, you're on the silk road, east of the turn-off to the ruined town where you found the dwarf key but not quite to the next bay/river or even in sight of the Westwatch. Osgar: unless I forgot a day of travel somewhere, since I am a dum player Beltarne: We have a nap! Osgar: I'm making a new map! GM: Yeah, you do that. Osgar: it will be even better! Osgar: character, not player GM: Yeah, I'm not obligated to draw maps for characters. Osgar: as long as I can sell it Osgar: they might need to pay extra for the dwarven fortress bit Osgar: until we loot it GM: The night is farily uneventful; you easily skirt a patch of poison lichen before making camp. It begins raining around midnight, a soft but cold mist that turns to the shoulders of the road to mud. Lyralen: Any chance of harvesting the lichen safely? Someone in town might buy it. Lyralen: You know what, we have enough loot. Beltarne: Screw that Beltarne: Harvest away! Osgar: We don't have anywhere to put it Osgar: do we? Torvall: and beltarne dies of lichen poisoning... Beltarne: Beltarne is a dwarf. Beltarne: Beltarne is hard to kill via poison. Torvall: its extra virulent! Osgar: you have hazmat (plants) Osgar: ? Beltarne: There's a good chance he could carry it in his trousers and make it to Polisberg. Beltarne: I do not. Beltarne: Okay, guess we're moving on. GM: The graveled road prevents you from slowing down too much, and you pass the Westmarch looming out of the rain (again) around 10 am. The passage through the Sylwood is eerie but quiet, and you break into the farmlands near Polisberg just before noon and reach the town itself before dark. Lyralen: Victory! GM: Congratulations, you have survived the 4th Trek! Beltarne: Hooray! Osgar: Hazzah! Osgar: oh, what did the funny gem do? Osgar: re, glowy GM: Everyone gets 8+1 (Dwarf Fortress part 1) + 1 (Dwarf Manor) + 1 (orc manor). 11 CP! Ystävä: Wee! GM: I don't remember you ever rolling to find out. Ystävä: Time to do so! Osgar: I did! GM: well, then I missed it. hang a second. Osgar: by 5! Beltarne: GM: SoP (Continual Light on one peice of every party member's gear)? Osgar: at some point there is gonna be a big spreadsheet of loot I assume GM: So I see. GM: Beltarne: yes, that's fine. Lyralen: My intention is - when we pick up the Westmarch game - to not continue on with Lyralen. Lyralen: I'm about equally cheerful with "Bring back Artegal" or "Make a Ninja". GM: The gem will cast Breathe Fire for 5d+5 as a free action (you still need to make an attack maneuver) at no energy cost once a day. Osgar: nifty Lyralen: (Lyralen's not /bad/, but he's not my character and he has a couple of oddities that I find kind of infuriating.) GM: It is not a mage only item. Ystävä: Oooo fiery